Dragon Age: New Beginnings
by Warrior of the Shadows
Summary: For reasons unknown to me I have been sent to the Dragon Age, my purpose for being here is unknown but until I do I will help the Wardens slay the Archdemon and end the Blight.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. Dragon Age is the property of Bioware. **

**AN: **I have read quite a few fics where someone inserted themselves into the Mass Effect universe, I thought I would give something like that a shot but instead I would insert myself into the Dragon Age Universe. Mix things up a little.

**AN: **Also I won't use my actual name in this fic, but an alias.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demons/Abominations Speaking"**

(My Point of View)

I wake up to the feeling of one of the worst headaches I have ever had in my entire life. I open my eyes to see that I'm in some sort of camp. There is a small fire at the center. I notice that I am the only one here. The pounding of skull seems to have lessened as I get up. The trees seem to tower above me. "I see you've woken up," said a voice. I turn towards the voice to see someone that helps me realize exactly where I am.

The person who found me while I was unconscious in this forest was none other than Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I don't know how, I don't know why but it seems that I somehow have ended up in Ferelden. "You've been out cold for some time now, how are you feeling?" "My head hurts but it's hardly there, other than that I feel fine, who are you by the way?" "Oh, my apologies, I forgot to introduce myself I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens." _'Okay Alexander try to act like a local.'_ "My name is Alexander Newkirk; could I inquire as to where we are exactly?"

"We are near the Lake Calenhad Docks," he told me. "The only thing that way is the Circle of Magi, what business would a Grey Warden have with the mages, would this have something to do with the rumors of Darkspawn massing in the south?" "You're well informed, and yes I am searching for potential recruits to join the wardens," he told me. "Well when you travel a lot like me you hear a lot of interesting things," I said as I decide to look myself over to see myself wearing basic leather armor. I noticed something missing though, "Excuse me Duncan, but do you know what happened to my swords?" "Oh yes I set them over there by that rock," he told me while pointing behind me.

The first weapon was a slightly enlarged Machete. The second weapon was a Turkish Kilij. The blade was 32 inches long with the last 6 inches of the blade was slightly larger than the rest of the blade with a minor curve to the blade. "Those weapons are quite unusual in their design what are they, exactly?" he asked me. "The first weapon is called a machete, a weapon that's got multiple purposes and the second one is a type of scimitar called a Kilij," I told while attaching the Kilij and Machete to my waist.

"Well Duncan do you mind if join you on your search for warden recruits," I politely asked him. _'Doesn't matter whether you let me accompany you or not, I know exactly where the Warden will go initially after Ostagar so that way I can still join him or her on their quest to kill the Archdemon.'_ "Very well then Alexander, you seem like a capable warrior," Duncan told me. This answer threw through a loop. "Wow that was easier than I thought it would be," I said with surprise evident in my voice.

"My reasoning is that the king needs all the forces he can get, same with the wardens, I believe that by the time we get to Ostagar the king will have a soldier with experience against the Darkspawn or the Wardens will gain a new recruit, either way Ferelden benefits," he said. _'Hmm, when you think about it that makes a lot of sense, I've played through all the origin stories so I know that at least half of them implied that Duncan had to fight at some point so I've got three chances to prove myself, two of which are against darkspawn.'_ "Very well then I see the logic of your decision, so are we going to any other places to look for recruits," I inquire.

"Yes I plan on heading to Denerim, then the Brecilian Forest, then to Highever, then Orzammar," he told me. "Alright then, let us be off then," I said. "Yes but first let's take care of camp," Duncan said. Taking down the camp was simple; we finished quickly and proceeded on the path that would mark the beginning of a journey that would mark the destiny of Ferelden, and the destinies of many individuals.

**AN: Yes I will recruit all six possible wardens, but not all of them will survive the joining, I will start a poll in my profile to determine who survives the joining. Please send me a review; I want to know what you people think of this story.**


End file.
